Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01107.png|Early Pyrrha concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Jaune and Pyrrha Credits001.png|Pyrrha and Jaune's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest" pyrrha valentine.jpg|Pyrrha's Valentine's Day card V2 05 00086.png|Pyrrha and Jaune ending credit fan art by "45CALBRKILLR". Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models pyrrha turnaround.png|Pyrrha's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Twitter YORB1.png|Pyrrha's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum BhygQs0CMAEEOVb.jpg|Pyrrha "looking fabulous," from Monty's Twitter BkEKpEdCMAEP0lr.jpg|Pyrrha fighting the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, tweeted by Gray Haddock Original Pyrrah Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle BrTKtpcCEAErW5O.jpg|The still fabulous Pyrrha Nikos, leaping into the air with grace. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t_10.png|Alone V2t 14.png V2t 22.png V2t 39.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 21359.png|Pyrrha, comforting/reassuring Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 00633.png|Pyrrha alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon 00737.png|Pyrrha in front of Beacon with Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01515.png|Jaune exit stage left, enter Pyrrha Nikos 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01543.png| Err... is she posing? The First Step 1104 The First Step 04814.png|Jaune passes by the girl who mentioned his hair... as well as his future teammate 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Weiss asking Pyrrha to team up 1104 The First Step 06015.png|Pyrrha trying to get onto Jaune's personal radar 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss does not approve of this ship. Stop at once! 1104 The First Step 07296.png|Someone didn't know I was a cereal mascot? For shame... 1104 The First Step 07371.png|Pyrrha as a cereal mascot. And remember to brush your teeth! 1104 The First Step 07779.png|Don't be disappointed Jaune, and don't give up! 1104 The First Step 08771.png|"It was nice meeting you..." 1104 The First Step 10617.png|Pyrrha briefly seen beside Weiss in the Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2309.png|Flying through the air with Miló and her shield, Akoúo̱, both equipped. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2312.png|Smashing a tree with her shield 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2391.png|First - secure the LZ 1105 The First Step Pt.2 2612.png|Aiming her weapon. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5641.png|"So Jaune... any spots left on your team?" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5966.png|Success! The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06989.png|Watch your back... 1106 The Emerald Forest 07001.png|Leading the way 1106 The Emerald Forest 10675.png|Trying to explain that which she has known all her life 1106 The Emerald Forest 10122.png|Pyrrha confirming Jaune's idea that Aura is similar to a forcefield 1106 The Emerald Forest 11233.png|Touching a guy's heart on a metaphysical level 1106 The Emerald Forest 11451.png|An exhausted Pyrrha after unlocking Jaune's Aura 1106 The Emerald Forest 11549.png|You are strong... if you will ever let yourself believe that The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4715.png|"Do you think this is it?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4716.png|The Death Stalker Cave entrance 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4799.png|He made that torch! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5193.png|Lights Out! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6120.png|Beware the light! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6542.png|Pyrrha unsure about Jaune's find 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 6839.png|''RUN AWAY!'' 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7626.png|Ready to make a stand... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7660.png|...or maybe not 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7729.png|Um... Peace out! Bye! Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 03708.png|Dodging a swipe from a Death Stalker's claws 1108 Players and Pieces 03813.png|This was not in my transcript! 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|...And the gang's all here now 1108 Players and Pieces 11027.png|Taking cover from a Nevermore with Jaune 1108 Players and Pieces 12099.png|Covering Ren's retreat 1108 Players and Pieces 15292.png|Ready to attack with the rest of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 15402.png|''Charge!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces 15443.png|Blocking the Death Stalker's attack 1108 Players and Pieces 16274.png|Launching Nora to deliver the final blow against the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 16454.png|Victory! 1108 Players and Pieces 16617.png|Watching Ren take an understandable faceplant 1108 Players and Pieces 19486.png|Watching astonished as Ruby defeats the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 20770.png|Ozpin officially forms Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces 20771.png|Team JNPR line up 1108 Players and Pieces 21219.png|Ya did it, son 1108 Players and Pieces 21301.png|Here, take this punch as a reward The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2472.png|Concern for her teammate 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4293.png|"Jaune, are you okay?" 1111 Jaunedice 7672.png|"I can't stand people like him." Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03391.png|Night vision, Jaune! NO, NOT BINOCULARS! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 03583.png|*Heavy Facepalm* 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04040.png|You're disrupting the class, fool 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|Silence Cardin, no one likes you. 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06416.png|Seeing Jaune and Cardin leave class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06803.png|"You know, I really will break his legs." 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06946.png|Pyrrha and Jaune go to the roof 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07174.png|Beautiful night, isn't it? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07349.png|Uhh... Pyrrha... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07409.png|No, don't do a Leap of Faith! There's no haystack down there! 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 08791.png|Pyrrha and Jaune have a serious talk 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07868.png|We can come up here everyday... together... to train... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09121.png|What do you mean you don't belong here? 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 09620.png|Please Jaune, let me help you 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10055.png|Pyrrha trying to support Jaune 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10242.png|If that is what you want... Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 00979.png|Looking out the window 1113 Forever Fall 01072.png|Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha waiting for Jaune 1113 Forever Fall 01539.png|Our leader knows exactly what he's doing 1113 Forever Fall 06351.png|What are you doing Jaune? 1113 Forever Fall 07960.png|Pyrrha collecting Red Sap 1113 Forever Fall 09935.png|Red beauty Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Something's up 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03764.png|Jaune's in danger! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Pyrrha and Ruby, ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, watching Jaune fight the Ursa Major 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Wait... let's watch 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|Confident in Jaune's abilities 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05804.png|Unleashing a Black Aura...? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06078.png|Semblance of Polarity revealed 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Uh... What? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|Yes. Magnets are cool too 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06948.png|"...or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 08231.png|Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09586.png|Pyrrha's glad Jaune asked her to help train him 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09848.png|Lesson 1: Stance. Get it right 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 10057.png|And so the training begins... Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00908.png|Maple Leafs 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00936.png|Jaune holding Pyrrha's shoulder 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JNPR stands together 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01294.png|Pyrrha curbstomping CRDL, starting with Dove... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01311.png|...followed by Russel... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01338.png|...and then Sky and Cardin Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Lunch with Team JNPR 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|Speak no evil 1201 Best Day Ever_12781.png|My bread is bigger than yours! 1201 Best Day Ever_12877.png|Blake, BLAKE, your head just sunk to your gut 1201 Best Day Ever_13062.png|BREAKDOWN! 1201 Best Day Ever_13465.png|That isn't food Ruby! 1201 Best Day Ever_16129.png|No more nice Magneta... 1201 Best Day Ever_16325.png|Pyrrha's auditioning for the next X-Men film 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|Not so invincible now, Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|Splattered is the word! 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Uh oh, busted... Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00015.png|Oh, is that the latest issue? V2_02_00020.png|Hello again V2_02_00023.png V2e2 blake leaves.png V2e2 sun neptune.png|Look, Sun's abs are here Extracurricular V2 05 00001.png|"We are the light." V2 05 00002.png V2 05 00003.png|The Queen puts on her Crown. V2 05 00004.png V2 05 00005.png V2 05 00006.png V2 05 00007.png|Wishing I had borrowed Nora's hammer for this one. V2 05 00008.png V2 05 00009.png|~Headshot~ V2 05 00010.png V2 05 00011.png V2 05 00012.png|Hand stand like Professor Goodwitch taught me. V2 05 00013.png|Captain Canada: The First AvenJNPR V2 05 00014.png|Captain Canada: The Maple Soldier V2 05 00017.png V2 05 00018.png|Ice Maple V2 05 00022.png V2 05 00025.png|Soul Crushing Regret. V2 05 00026.png|Crushed. V2 05 00027.png|I did say I would break your legs. V2 05 00030.png|~Udder Satisfaction~ V2 05 00034.png|Pointing is bad manners. V2 05 00036.png V2 05 00041.png V2 05 00042.png V2 05 00045.png V2 05 00046.png|These are not the droids you're looking for. V2 05 00047.png|Ice Maple: Reloaded. V2 05 00049.png|OH MY SORRY!!! V2 05 00050.png V2 05 00052.png|I'm not done teaching you pointing is bad manners. V2 05 00054.png|The Final Marker. V2 05 00075.png|Training with Jaune V2 05 00077.png V2 05 00078.png|Notice me Senpai... Burning the Candle V2_06_00021.png|Just be honest. V2_06_00023.png|Listen to your heart. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00008.png|Pyrrha Nikos, on a stakeout to find senpai. V2 07 00009.png|Okay! He's behind me! Time to reel him in by looking at the skies dramatically! Vol2Ep7SC2.png|OK, it's time to practice what I preach. V2 07 00010.png|:( Beinghonest.png|That should have given you the clue. V2 07 00017.png|Jaune? V2 07 00019.png|Man, way to get the clue. Vol2Ep7SC5.png|May I have this dance? Abouttodance.png|Senpai noticed me! V2 07 00022.png|My manager will probably suggest we start a side career as dancers too. V2 07 00023.png|The dip. V2 07 00043.png|Hm... I wonder if Jaune always wax, or his legs are naturally hairless? Field Trip V2_08_00033.png|Why aren't we in uniform? V2_08_00037.png|Maybe we should have worn our uniforms. Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png V2_09_00008.png V2_09_00009.png V2_09_00013.png V2_09_00014.png Breach V2 12 00004.png|Leaving for her first mission. V2 12 00006.png|I'm sure they're fine. V2 12 00007.png|On the other hand... V2 12 00025.png|Let's not forget who's the leader here. V2 12 00028.png|If you're having monster problems, I feel bad for ya, son... V2 12 00029.png|...I got 99 problems but a Grimm ain't one! V2 12 00031.png|Proud Pyrrha is Proud V2 12 00071.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images